Sprayer devices are commonly used to dispense liquids such as, for example, water. They come in a variety of configurations. Some enable a user to adjust the type of spray pattern: for example, at one extreme, a spray pattern comprising a plurality of separate, small diameter streams that have a high velocity; at another extreme, a spray pattern comprising a plurality of separate, large diameter streams that have a low velocity; and intermediate cases where the spray pattern comprises a plurality of separate streams that have different diameters and velocities in between the extremes. These sprayer devices include a mechanism to control which of these spray patterns is being used. They may also include a manually operable valve for controlling the flow of liquid through the sprayer device.
Volume meters are used to measure the volume of liquid flowing through the meter. These meters may, for example, be connected to an outlet of a garden hose. They may include an impeller seated in the stream of liquid flowing through the volume meter. The impeller is connected through a gear system to an indicator gauge. The indicator gauge, as the flowing stream of liquid turns the impeller, moves an indicator needle in proportion to the rate of rotation of the impeller. The indicator needle points to a scale to show the volume of liquid flowing through the meter. In some meters a screen is located at its outlet end to restrict the flow of liquid through the meter. This insures that sufficient liquid is retained in the volume meter so the impeller remains at least partially submerged in the liquid flowing through the meter. An example of this type of volume meter is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/100,470, entitled “Compact Portable Water Meter,” filed Jul. 30, 1993 (now abandoned).